


Always Darkest Before the Dawn

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny has a crush, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles is trying to deal with everything that happened while he was possessed, and Danny comes along at the right time to give him hope





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cobrilee (bstevens1021)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cobrilee+%28bstevens1021%29).



> Anonymous said: Danny/Stiles teeny fic yo

 

“You look like you could use this.” Danny is standing by the bar with a shot of something amber colored in his hand.

“Thanks.” Stiles takes it from him, drinking it one gulp. It’s strong, making his eyes sting, and he coughs after he puts the glass down. “So not funny, dude.”

“It’s a special mixture the bartender created. It’s called an eye opener, which I thought you could use.” Danny slides onto the stool next to his, nudging him with his elbow. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly.” Stiles rolls the shot glass before his thumb and forefinger, looking at the stack of peanut shells he’s made during the last hour of loitering at the bar.

“Alright then.” Danny doesn’t press him, doesn’t give him the sad eyes that Scott does or the concerned look that Lydia always wears. When they can look at him at all. It’s refreshing, having someone actually stare into his eyes and see Stiles. Just Stiles.

No Nogitsune or void or whatever the fuck it was that had taken over his life, _his body_ , for weeks. Months. Sometimes it feels like he can’t even remember a time when he’d only been himself. The voice is still there at night, whispering riddles and telling him stuff he couldn’t possibly know without having lived through it. Stiles knows he’s in control, though. Knows that Scott and the pack killed the threat, that he’s in a body created from his own that has the same marks, the same scars, the same moles, yet sometimes feels like a costume he’s put on the wrong way.

“Your dad’s not gonna bust me for giving you a shot, is he?” Danny nudges him again, his gaze intense but his smile easy. Like he has no idea that he’s pulled Stiles back from the edge again yet knows he’s teetering there.

“I don’t plan on telling him about it, Danny boy,” Stiles says, trying for the smart ass tone that always makes Danny huff and roll his eyes. It’s weak, but it’s the best imitation he’s managed since his living nightmare ended.

“Glad to hear that. I don’t think I’d do well in prison.” Danny’s grin is lopsided as he looks back at the colorful drink in his glass.

“Nah, you’re way too pretty for jail.” Stiles slides the shot glass across the bar and reaches for his mug of beer. His fake ID is pretty awful, but the bartender had taken one look at him and gave him a beer anyway. Looking like shit after being possessed by a homicidal trickster fox spirt whatever had some perks, at least. The beer is warm now, though, and it tastes a bit like he thinks piss might taste, so he’s not really understanding why he keeps sipping it anyway.

“Nice to know you recognize my beauty.” He smirks slightly before sucking on his straw. “So, are you here to dance or drink tonight?” Danny asks, twisting his barstool seat around so he’s facing Stiles.

“Just wanted the noise, you know? Can’t sleep so well, and my dad’s working doubles lately, so he’s out like a log as soon as he finishes dinner.” Stiles shrugs, glancing at him and taking in the tight jeans and even tighter shirt, realizing that Danny probably came there looking to get laid. “You don’t have to hang at the bar with me, Danny. I’m a big boy, and I can look after myself.”

“Yeah, I know you are,” Danny drawls, looking Stiles over in a very suggestive way. Stiles feels his cheeks warming up at the look, which makes Danny’s lips quirk into a confident smile. “I’ve showered with you for the last couple of years, Stiles. I might not touch, but I certainly do look.”

“What is this?” Stiles asks before he can stop himself. “You’re like coming on to me, and that’s weird.”

“Why is it weird?” Danny leans into his space and dimples at him. “Maybe recent events around Beacon Hills have made me realize that we aren’t guaranteed any amount of time on Earth, so we shouldn’t resist going after we want if we have the chance.”

“And _I’m_ what you want?” Stiles narrows his eyes. “Is this like some kind of pity pick-up? Did Lydia ask you to come in and flatter me? I know she’s worried, but I’m dealing with shit in my own time.”

“Stiles, I’ve had a crush on you since sixth grade when you poured orange soda over Brent McIntosh’s head for calling me a faggot,” Danny says bluntly, looking at his lips before looking into his eyes. “Jackson didn’t even know, so don’t start with the whole ‘you’re lying’ and ‘I never realized’ nonsense. I can keep a secret.”

“Brent was an asshole.” Stiles makes a face. “And not an endearing asshole like I achieve to be. Just an asshole.” He stops and blinks at Danny. “Wait. You’ve had a crush on me? Since _sixth_ grade? And you just happen to tell me this when I’m having some emotional upheaval in my life that has my friends concerned for me? That’s really suspicious.”

“I don’t know all the details of everything that went on, but I know that I was standing at Allison’s funeral, and I realized that it could very well be me in her place. And the only regret that I could think of at that time was the fact that I hadn’t ever taken a chance by kissing you stupid,” Danny admits quietly. He’s still looking at Stiles, no indications that’s feeling pity or lying.

“Are you, uh, planning to kiss me stupid?” he asks, clearing his throat when his voice breaks on the last word. “I really like you, Danny. I’m not in the best place right now, though, and I’ve been through a bunch of awful shit, and I think I’m probably going to go through even more before I’m finally able to start moving past it all. It’s better for you if you maybe don’t take the chance.”

“I know what goes bump in the night, Stiles. I’ve never been part of your little gang, but I’m well aware of the truth in this town. My ex-boyfriend was a werewolf, so I don’t see how you could be any more dangerous to me than he was,” Danny tells him, reaching out and putting his hand over Stiles’, fingers stroking his knuckles. “I’m not going to force you, though. If you’re not interested, just tell me, and I’ll accept it without letting it ruin our friendship, such as it is.”

“I’m more dangerous,” Stiles whispers, swaying towards Danny. “I’ve looked in the mirror and seen evil in my eyes. It’s still there, in my head. Bits of it lingering. I can’t really shake the past yet. Too soon, too fresh of a memory. But you’re right about regrets. I don’t want to look back and wish I’d done something else in this moment, that I’d made a different choice”

“What choice are you leaning towards?” Danny asks, pressing his knees against Stiles’ leg. “I’m not afraid of a little danger, and something tells me you could really use a friend right now. Possibly more.”

“If you’re willing to try, so am I.” Stiles knows it’s wrong to drag Danny into his life right now, knows it’s the most selfish thing he’s ever done, but Danny looks at him like he knows the worst and doesn’t judge him. Danny gives him hope, which is something he really needs right now.

“I’m willing.” Danny leans forward and presses their lips together in a gentle kiss, his fingers cupping Stiles’ cheek as he kisses him with a bit more pressure. When he pulls back, he smiles, his dimples making Stiles’ heart feel a little lighter. “We should go for a drive. You can tell me whatever you’re ready for me to know or I can tell you about my sister’s awful attempt at making poke last week.”

“That sounds really nice,” Stiles tells him, squeezing Danny’s hand as he slides off the barstool. “I’ll drive and you can talk. To start.” He leans up and kisses Danny chastely. “You can start by telling me what poke _is_ so I’ll know when to laugh at your descriptions of your sister’s failure.”


End file.
